Ayudando a un amigo
by Sadyc
Summary: HI, NO ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL 3 CAP SI NO MAS BIEN ES LA PRIMERA PARTE CON COSAS AGRAGADAS Y EXPLICANDO LA RAZON DE POR QUE EL VARON MAS PEQUENO DE LO WEASLEY TERMINO EN AZKABAN
1. Al fin libre

Nota: espero que le guste, quiero agradecer a Luthien que me ayudo a subirlo.  
  
Ayudando a un amigo  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Al fin libre"  
  
Se abre la puerta dejando entrar un rayo de luz el cual ilumina el rostro esperanzado de un joven de 20 años, alto, de cabello largo y pelirrojo, un poco debilucho, y una túnica toda mugrienta, joven se encontraba en una habitación de un aspecto lúgubre y solitario, en ella había una silla en la cual estaba sentado el joven, y una mesa muy pequeña, a la habitación entraron cuatro personas: una de ellas era un señor mayor, con sombrero, vestía una túnica de color azul oscuro; dos muchachos idénticos, altos, cabello corto y un poco despeinado y con una túnica de color verde pino, y por ultimo una joven de estatura media, cabello largo y lacio, bonita si no fuera por que tenia una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, las cuatro personas tenían algo en común, el cabello del mismo color que el del joven.  
  
-Hola hijo-le dice el señor al joven-¿Cómo estas?  
  
-¡¿Qué no vez como estoy?!-le responde  
  
-No seas grosero con papá que esto es muy duro para él aparte el no tiene la culpa de que estés aquí-le dice la joven en un tono un poco severo-y por lo menos ten la cortesía de ponerte de pie.  
  
-Lo siento...papá- se disculpa poniéndose de pie, pero luego ve a la joven con una mirada de enojo y le dice-tienes razón papá no tiene la culpa de que yo esté aquí, si no más bien ¡tú!.  
  
-¡Que yo no tengo la culpa, por que siempre me culpas a mí!-le grita la joven  
  
-¡Si la tienes, por que si no hubieras........-lo corto la joven  
  
-¡Cállate!, ya te dije que no sabia lo que hacia- le responde un poco triste- yo solo..........  
  
-¡guarden silencio!....los dos-les dijo uno de los muchacho al ver cuanto sufría su padre al verlos discutir-siempre que venimos es lo mismo no pueden convivir en paz por lo menos en este corto tiempo.  
  
-Lo sentimos-dijeron los dos jóvenes a coro.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Ya podemos hablar bien?-pregunto el otro muchacho.  
  
-Claro-le respondió-¿Y mamá?  
  
-Esta muy enferma y no pudo venir....-le responde el muchacho.  
  
-....pero te manda muchos saludos-le dice el otro muchacho.  
  
-¿y por que vinieron?-les pregunta el joven  
  
-Deberás si serás... hoy es tu cumpleaños-le responde la joven con un poco de brusquedad.  
  
-Hubiéramos traído pastel pero no lo podíamos pasar-le dijo el muchacho.  
  
-Así que nos lo comimos- le dijo el otro muchacho con una sonrisa.  
  
-Es una broma ¿Verdad?-le pregunto el joven.  
  
-Claro, crees que te traeríamos pastel-le respondió todavía con la sonrisa.  
  
Después de eso pasaron un rato hablando, después todos se despidieron del joven y se marcharon. El joven se volvió a sentar y subió los pies ala mesa.  
  
-"Que interesante conversación"-una joven que había salido de por atrás y hacia un ademán con las manos, era alta, de cabello largo un poco alborotado y de color castaño, vestía una elegante túnica color azul marino y tenia buen cuerpo, traía cargando entre sus brazos una túnica de color plateado-se nota que te llevas muy bien con ellos- le dijo.  
  
-Eso no es gracioso-le dijo el joven-Y por cierto ¡que haces aquí?  
  
-Vengo a sacarte de aquí-le responde la joven.  
  
-Vamos enserio ¿A que viniste?  
  
-Ya te dije vengo a ayudarte a sacarte de aquí- le dice mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
-Mira Hermione, no te creo, aparte no creo que funcione, y ¿Porque vendrías a sacarme después de que estado pudriendo tres años aquí?- le pregunta un poco molesto.  
  
-Ok, no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo respóndeme esta pregunta, ¿vienes conmigo ó te quedas a seguirte pudriendo aquí?......- le dijo mientras se ponía cara a cara con él, después miró hacia abajo y le dijo- Mr. Ronald Negativo- mientras le pateaba la pata de la silla y Ron se cayo.  
  
-¡Ouch! Eso me dolió ¿Quién te crees?- le pregunta Ron sobándose la cabeza.  
  
-Nadie solo responde mi pregunta ¿Quieres?-le responde Hermione todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Ok, si voy- responde  
  
-Excelente, entonces vamonos-le dice poniéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
-¿Cómo saldremos?- pregunta Ron.  
  
-Tu déjamelo a mi-le responde Hermione con aire de superioridad-¿listo?.  
  
-Claro ya me quiero ir de aquí- le responde con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sígueme- le dice  
  
Los dos salieron, y Hermione saco su varita, entraron a un pasillo que no era muy notorio, había algo muy raro no, había nadie en el grande y tenebroso pasillo, estaba vació, solo, como si supieran que ellos iban a salir y les dejaran el camino libre, pero ¡podía ser una trampa! los podían estar esperando al final del pasillo ,aparte, eso era lo mas lógico, después de un rato se podía ver al final del pasillo una luz, se acercaban a la salida, el rostro de Ron se iluminaba no podía creerlo al ver que al final seria libre, después de tres años de sufrimiento...... había salido extrañamente lo habían logrado, los dos jóvenes tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, jadeaban, ya que habían corrido mucho.  
  
-Fue muy extraño, ¿Por qué había nadie?-pregunto Ron recuperando el aliento.  
  
-Fácil descubrí un pasadizo que nadie conoce y por lo cual no estaba vigilado - le respondió con un gran aire de superioridad.  
  
-¿Lo descubriste o lo leíste en un libro?-le dijo Ron con la ceja levantada.  
  
-Bueno, lo leí en un libro pero por lo menos me entero de la arquitectura, hechizos y cosas así de cada lugar-le respondió un poco molesta.  
  
-Bueno por lo menos yo me divierto en vez de leer libro en mi tiempo libre-  
  
-Ok, ya déjame de molesta, y vamonos.  
  
-¿Por qué sacaste tu varita?.  
  
-Por que ese pasillo mide 2 Km. Y use un hechizo para ir mas rápido-le respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, ¡ Estas diciendo que hiciste que fuéramos más rápido! ¿Y aun así nos tardamos en cruzarlo?- le dijo Ron todo desconcertado-bueno, eso no importa vamonos me quiero ir de este horroroso lugar-dijo calmándose.  
  
Hermione desato un bote, lo empujo al agua y subió seguida por Ron, de repente el bote empezó a avanzar por arte de magia, Hermione saco su varita al parecer iba a usar el hechizo de hace un momento.  
  
-¡No!- la interrumpió Ron-no lo hagas, por favor, quiero saber todo lo que a pasado desde que me encerraron en Azkaban y quiero saber que a pasado con todos y lo más importante por que me sacaste de ahí.  
  
-Ok, como tu quieras- suspiro guardando su varita- ¿ que es lo que quieres saber?.  
  
-Muy bien, antes que nada ¿Cómo esta mi madre?.  
  
-No muy bien sigue muy enferma, la vi hace como una semana, no he perdido el contacto con ella por que sigue muy dolida y necesita apoyo y mas en su estado, y si la quieres ver me temo que no será posible-le respondió triste y lo miraba fijamente.  
  
-¡¿Por qué?!......que tiene de malo que la vea, esta muy mal........o ¡¿Qué?!-le dijo muy preocupado y un poco alterado.  
  
-Cálmate, no es nada de eso, no esta tan mal, es solo que.......-le dolía un poco responderle ya que sabia lo que sentía Ron-.....seria muy arriesgado que te viera y que se enterada de lo que tramamos podría intervenir en el plan.  
  
-¿Y cual es ese mentado plan?- le dijo Ron molesto, y al parecer resignado-sabes todavía no me lo cuentas.  
  
-Sabes creo que seria mejor que te resolviera todas tus dudas y después te digo el plan  
  
-Ok, ¿Cómo esta Harry?-esta pregunta preocupo mucho a Hermione, así decidió evadirlo un poco.  
  
-Bien esta muy bien..........de hecho diría que muy bien-esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo para que Ron no la oyera.  
  
-Grandioso-al oír esto Hermione se sintió aliviada  
  
-¿Y tu que haces?.  
  
-¿Qué?.  
  
-¿En que trabajas? ¿Cómo te ganas la vida? ¿Qué haces?.  
  
-Bueno, antes le ayudaba a Harry, luego me fui por suerte tenia el suficiente dinero para mantenerme yo sola- después de decir esto Hermione se volvió a preocupar un poco  
  
-¿En que trabaja Harry?-esta pregunta preocupa a Hermione por que sabia cual seria la reacción de Ron.  
  
-Bueno....este .....el .......lo nombraron Ministro de Magia hace un años-dijo Hermione que solo esperaba a ver como reaccionaria Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!- Grito Ron poniéndose de pie y haciendo mover un poco el bote- ¡¡Yo pudriéndome ahí y el gozando de toda la vida y ni siquiera intento de sacarme de ahí!! ¡¡no lo puedo creer, y se decía llamar mi amigo!!, ¡¡Es un malagradecido!! ¡¡Es un imbécil!!  
  
-¡¡Cállate y siéntate te vas a caer!!- le grito Hermione pero al parecer Ron no lo hacia caso, entonces Hermione saco su varita-¡¡¡¡Petrificus totalus !!!!.  
  
Ron cayo de espalda, inmóvil ,tenia el cuerpo adentro del bote y los hombros y la cabeza afuera Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos, no podía creer lo que había hecho se quito las manos de la boca y le dijo casi llorando:  
  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención es solo que tu te pusiste muy alterado y no me hacías caso y te podías caer al agua, y créeme esto me duele mucho, aparte te tengo que decir algo y así es la única manera de que me hagas caso- después de decirle esto dio un gran suspiro y guardo su varita- Harry si intento de sacarte varias veces de ahí cuando todavía no lo nombraban Ministro de Magia, por si no te acuerdas vieron tu caso muchas veces y fuiste juzgado también muchas veces, todas ese fueron pedidas por Harry ya que tenia cierto contacto con Fudge, después fue nombrado Ministro y se le ocurrió algo mejor y yo estuve de acuerdo con él, solo que para llevar a cabo el plan deberíamos esperar un tiempo y pensamos que este seria un buen momento.  
  
Hermione dejo de hablar y se que quedo viendo la cara del pobre de Ron, que miraba el cielo y tenia una expresión muy rara en su rostro como que expresando enojo, humillación y tristeza. Después de un rato Hermione desvió la mirada y se quedo pensando.  
  
-Supongo que querrás saber por que Harry es Ministro-le dijo Hermione, lo único que hizo Ron fue mirarla- Ok, tomare eso como un "si". Bueno si recuerdas Harry quería presentar el examen para ocupar un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, pero después de lo que te paso el ya no lo quiso presentar pero lo convencieron de que seria una gran oportunidad para él y acepto y como Fudge tiene cierto afecto hacía Harry, lo nombro Ministro.  
  
-Aun así sigue siendo un imbécil-era Ron que al parecer ya no tenia el "Petrificus totalus" , al ver esto Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Me alegra que estés bien- le dijo mientras lo soltaba-¡no sabia que el "Petrificus totalus" durara tan poco.  
  
-Yo tampoco y me alegra, sabes algo me vengare de ti - al oír esto Hermione abrió los ojos muy grande y se la quedo viendo a Ron que al parecer le había quitado la varita.  
  
-¡¿Que demonios piensas hacer?!  
  
-No lo se, no será un "Petrificus totalus" por que eso seria copiar me así que haré un..........  
  
-¿Un que?  
  
-No te voy a decir, se perdería el encanto-le respondió con un gran sonrisa.  
  
-¡Aja!, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que haces ó no sabes como pronunciarlo-le dijo tratando de disimular su temor.  
  
-Si se como se pronuncia.  
  
-Y entonces porque no lo haces.  
  
-Cambiemos de tema, ¿Si?.  
  
-Me parece bien.  
  
-Cuéntame el dichoso plan.  
  
-Bien, mi parte del plan es........  
  
-¿Quiere decir que tu no estas sola en esto?  
  
-Exacto  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Ósea que hay mas gente a la que le intereso?!!!!- le pregunto muy ilusionado-¿Y quienes están en esto?  
  
-Sabes te haz vuelto muy preguntón e impacienté.  
  
-Como tu no estuviste encerrado por tres años lejos de la civilización-le reprocha Ron-Bueno ¡¿Vas ha responder mi pregunta si o no?!  
  
-Si-le responde la joven muy apagadamente-En esto estamos... ¡Harry!-Hermione hizo mucho énfasis al decirlo ya que no le había agradado la actitud de Ron hacia él, Ron por su parte solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa-también están tus...........  
  
El bote choco contra la costa, habían llegado el rostro de Ron se ilumino más, después le dirigió una mirada malévola a Hermione y le apareció una pequeña sonrisa macabra en el rostro , Hermione no se dio cuenta de esto ya que estaba mirando por todos lados como que buscando algo o...... a alguien, después de un rato Hermione decidió bajar, antes de que estuviera completamente abajo se acordó de que Ron tenia su varita.  
  
-Ron podrías devolverme ...........  
  
-"Locomotor motriz"-Ron se reía a carcajada mienta, Hermione no estaba muy alegre, se encontraba tirada en la arena empapada y con las pierna unidas era realmente una situación muy embarazosa para ella.  
  
-Te dije que me vengaría- le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa y bajándose del bote , Hermione solo le dirigía una mirada de odio-No te enojes, tu fuiste mas malvada conmigo- se agacho hacia ella y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa en forma de disculpa, le dio la mano para ayudarla a sentarse, ella le devolvió le la sonrisa y a se agarro de su mano........  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Uuuuuy!!!!, que interesante situación-dijo una voz atrás de ellos, esto hizo que Ron soltara a Hermione la cual volvió a caer a la arena. Ron se volteo y vio a los dos muchachos que habían ido a visitarlo esa mañana, ambos muchachos, tenían una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Fred........George.......-Ron estaba muy asustado no sabia que hacer.  
  
-¿A quien esperabas a Fleur Delacour?-todos solo le quedaron mirando a George, con una cara de incógnita-Ok, no fue un grandioso chiste lo se, pero es decir ya somos grandes y maduramos.  
  
-No trates de arreglarlo, ya entendimos-Fred lo agarro del hombro.  
  
Ron se volteo para volver a ayudar a Hermione, Fred se le acerco a George y le susurro en el oído:  
  
-En realidad si fue un gran comentario.  
  
-¡Enserio!, ya lo sabia.  
  
-Baja la voz, mira estuvo bueno, solo que creo que este es un gran momento para ellos, como para recordar viejos amores.  
  
-Ósea, que crees, que tengan futuro.  
  
-¡Exacto!.  
  
-¿Qué?-al parecer Fred había dicho esto muy alto y Ron y Hermione se habían dado cuenta.  
  
-Nada...cosas........  
  
-Del trabajo.  
  
-¡Aja!-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-les pregunta Ron muy preocupado.  
  
-Bueno solo venimos a hacer nuestra parte.......-le dice Fred.  
  
-Y llevarte a casa con nosotros.  
  
-¿Por qué?-les pregunta Ron.  
  
-Queríamos estar cerca de nuestro pequeño Hermano Ronnie-le dijo Fred como si no lo hubiera visto en años.  
  
-Haz crecido tanto- le dijo George de la misma manera.  
  
-¿Pequeño?- se pregunta Ron.  
  
-Tienes razón no eres pequeño......  
  
-Si no un joven gran y mugriento-Hermione se reía ante los comentario de Fred y George.  
  
-¡Oye!-se quejo Ron.  
  
-Si no quieres que te digamos cosas no nos arruines el momento-le dice George.  
  
-Bueno cambiemos de tema-les dice Ron- forman parte de todo esto-Fred asiente con la cabeza.  
  
-Muy bien, vamos antes de que alguien nos vea-les dice George.  
  
-¡¿Y yo que?!-les grita Hermione  
  
-Te podemos cargar -comenta Fred.  
  
-¿Y quien la cargaría?-dice George  
  
-No lo se.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya cállense!!!!!!-Hermione se notaba muy enojada-¡¡No lo puedo creer vienen de un familia de magos y no se les ocurre siquiera utilizar un hechizo!!.  
  
Loe tres muchachos solo sonrieron por lo embarazoso que era ese comentario.  
  
-De acuerdo-Ron saca la varita de Hermione y pronuncia-¡Wingardium Leviosa!-en ese momento Hermione comenzó a flotar y también se acercaba una persona al ver esto George se apresuro a agarrar a Hermione y Ron se escondió detrás de Fred, la persona que iba pasando era un joven alto de cabello negro todo sucio y sin brillo, con unas grandes ojeras y un túnica más sucia que la de Ron, al ir pasando frene de ellos volteo a ver donde estaba escondido Ron y después desvió la mirada, Ron también se la quedo viendo al igual que todos solo que el sintió un fuerte escalofrió. Después de que ya se hubo ido, Ron salió detrás de Fred y George soltó a Hermione quien siguió flotando.  
  
-Saben esto es muy indignante, aparte de que es muy peligroso podría pasarnos lo mismo de horita, hay muchos muggles por ahí.  
  
Ron, moviendo la varita hizo que Hermione volviera a la arena-Es cierto lo que dice Hermione hay muchos muggles y no dudo que también allá magos por ahí, ¿Como le vamos a hacer para que no me vean?.  
  
-Bueno por suerte tienes unos hermanos que piensan en todo, trajimos una capa invisible-le dijo George mientras Fred se la sacaba de entre las ropas.  
  
-¡Grandioso! ¡¿De donde la sacaron?!-les pregunto Ron sorprendido.  
  
-No hay tiempo de explicarte, solo pontéela-le dijo Fred mientras se la entregaba.  
  
Ron la agarro y se la puso, Fred cargo a Hermione y los cuatro salieron de la playa.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?-les pregunta Ron.  
  
-A nuestra casa-le responde George.  
  
-¿Y donde queda?.  
  
-A las fueras de Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿En las afueras de Hogsmeade?.  
  
-Si nos queda lejos del trabajo pero es un lindo lugar-le responde Fred quien seguía cargando a Hermione.  
  
-¿En que trabajan?  
  
-En nuestra propia tienda por supuesto-dijo Fred muy orgulloso.  
  
- Eso es grandioso..................-George había cortado a Ron.  
  
-Antes de que continúes,¿Qué le paso a Hermione?.  
  
-Ahhhhhh.......bueno....este ......yo me....estaba......  
  
-Vengando- termina Hermione.  
  
-Grandioso-dice Fred.  
  
-Nunca creí que pudieras hacer eso, y mucho menos............ a una chica.  
  
-Gracias-Ron se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!-grito Hermione sorprendida y le dio una pequeña patada a George  
  
-No te creas no es cierto-le dijo George sobándose el codo.  
  
-¿Y por que?.  
  
-Bueno por ....que ...ella.......  
  
-No le hice nada-les dice Hermione.  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto, y tu lo sabes!-le reprocha Ron.  
  
-Cállate quieres que se den cuenta de que estas ahí, aparte me la debes-le responde Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué?-Ron estaba muy sorprendido ante la actitud de Hermione al negar lo que le había hecho.  
  
Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían, Fred voltea a ver a George y este tenia una gran sonrisa, y Fred se le devuelve, al parecer era cierto lo que habían hablado en la playa sobre el futuro de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Parasen locos hablándole a alguien que no pueden ver- les dice Hermione.  
  
-A es cierto-se dicen ambos, Ron solo se río al oír esto.  
  
-Oye y ¿Que hechizo utilizaste?-le pregunta Fred a Ron, mirando a George.  
  
-¿A quien le preguntas?-dice George.  
  
-A ti no, eso es obvio-le responde Fred.  
  
-Locomotor motriz-dice Ron.  
  
-A eso me recuerda que te quedaste con mi varita-le dice Hermione a Ron.  
  
-¡¿Qué también le quitaste la varita?!-le preguntan ambos muchachos.  
  
-Eh......si-Ron estaba muy avergonzado.  
  
-Aunque........., hiciste un grandioso hechizo, sabes-lo anima Hermione.  
  
Fred y George se notaban más felices por que seguían muy confiado en su teoría.  
  
-¡Enserio!, ¿Por qué?-pregunta Ron.  
  
-Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no puedo caminar, en cambio mi Petrificus totalus no duro tanto.-al decir esto Hermione se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!-dijo Fred atónito.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Le echaste un Petrificus totalus?!!!!!!.  
  
-De veras hermanito que corazón más blando tienes.  
  
-Yo me hubiera vengado mas feo.  
  
-¡Que quieren, fue lo primero que se ocurrió!-le dijo Ron.  
  
-Que no hables tan fuerte-le dice Hermione.  
  
-Lo siento, por cierto, ¿No queda muy lejos su casa?.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Y ¿No vamos a llegar , en la noche o si?.  
  
-Bueno, creo que si pero no importa tenemos a Harry de nuestro lado, y eso nos quitara de muchos problemas-le responde George.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!-grita Hermione.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!- gritan los Weasley asustados.  
  
-Ya puedo mover mis pierna-les dijo Hermione con toda la calma del mundo.  
  
-Que bueno-se dice Fred mientras bajaba a Hermione, esta se paro al lado de Ron.  
  
-A por cierto, Hermione, no me contaste el plan.  
  
-¡Es cierto!, bueno no importa tenemos mucho tiempo.  
  
-Bueno, te escucho.  
  
-Bueno como ya sabes Harry, tus hermanos y yo, formamos parte de esto, lo que vamos a hacer es regresar el tiempo con el giratiempo, en eso nos va a ayudar Harry, en que nadie haga caso de que lo utilizamos y en distraer a gente muy astuta del ministerio en otras cosas, y yo me voy a ir contigo para ayudarte a averiguar lo que paso y hacer que no te lleven a Azkaban, y bueno tus hermanos nos van a ayudar en.....este.....no lo se.  
  
-A Hermione de veras no se donde andas-Le dice Fred guiñándole un ojo a George.  
  
-Mira, hermanito-le dice George-nosotros los vamos a ayudar a evadir las preguntas que las personas o medios nos hagan acerca de ti, y ha abastecerlos de todo lo que necesiten de nuestra tienda.  
  
-Aparte de esconderte en nuestra casa por un día-dice Fred.  
  
-¿Y ese es todo el maravilloso plan?.  
  
-Eh?.........si-le responden los gemelos.  
  
-Ten en cuenta que por muy simple que se oiga, va a ser muy complicado ya que tenemos que hacer muchas cosa- le dice Hermione con un gran tono de supremacía-primero: debemos acordarnos de lo que sucedió, cuando, donde y averiguar ¿por que? ,segundo: que es lo que vamos hacer cuando hallamos llegado a Hogwarts, tercero:.........  
  
-¡Hermione!-le gritan los Weasley a Hermione con cierto aire de desesperación.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Nada-respondieron lo gemelos todos a pagados.  
  
-¿Puedo continuar?.  
  
-¡No!- grita Ron, y todos se le quedan viendo, los gemelos con una cara de "chido", y Hermione así de "disculpa" , lo único que pudo hacer el pobre de Ron fue sonrojarse pero por suerte nadie lo veía.  
  
-Es decir, no.....como pudo pasar.....-ron estaba demasiado avergonzado.  
  
-¿Qué?-le dicen.  
  
-Este.......bueno....a......a Hermione se le olvido su capa invisible en al bote.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es cierto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡Como se pudo haber olvidado!!!!, ¡A ya sé!-Hermione se meta las manos entre su túnica como buscando algo-Ron-dijo molesta.  
  
-¿Si?.  
  
-¡¡Tu todavía tienes mi varita¡¡-le grito.  
  
-¡A mis oídos!-Ron saco la varita y se la entrego.  
  
-Gracias-Hermione agarro la varita, se dio media vuelta y apunto hacia la nada.  
  
-¡Alto!-le grito Fred.  
  
-Estas loca, que tal si algún muggle te ve haciendo magia-termina George.  
  
-Lo dudo- les dice Hermione.  
  
-¿Por qué?.  
  
-Por que-suspiro Hermione muy molesta-Por si no se habrán dado cuenta ya estamos en Hogsmeade.  
  
Al ir esto los gemelos y Ron empezaron a voltear a todos lados, era cierto ya estaban en Hogsmeade, el cielo tenia unos colores azulados, y las calles estaban solas en el rostro de Ron se dibujo una gran sonrisa.  
  
Espero que le allá gustado por favor dejen Review. 


	2. En las afueras de Hogsmeade

Capitulo2.-"En las afueras de Hogsmeade" 

-¡Ya anocheció debemos de ir ala tienda!-le dice Fred a George.

-Si pero antes.......-dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita al mismo lugar de hace un rato-_¡Accio capa invisible!_

Hermione bajo su varita y espero junto con los demás, al final de camino se pudo como una gran mancha plateada se dirigía hacia ellos, hasta llegar a las manos de Hermione.

-¡Grandioso!-dijo Ron. 

Los gemelos se voltearon y  caminaron hacia una tienda que tenia un aspecto extravagante, desde afuera podían verse los aparadores, en los cuales había letreros que decían: " galletas canarias, las clásicas" y etc.  

A Ron casi se le casi la baba de tan abierta que tenia la boca al ver la tienda de sus hermanos, cuando Fred estaba apunto de abrir la puerta se detuvo  y volteo hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-Ron-susurro.

-Que.

-Mira antes de entrar  tengo que decirte algo,...... debes de hacer mucho silencio, ya que no trabajamos solos......

-Exacto, trabajamos con el amorcito de Fred-lo corto George, Ron no comprendía de que estaban hablando exactamente.

-Así es, Angelina es mi prometida-dijo Fred muy orgulloso, al oír esto Ron no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-Cállate-le dijo Hermione mas que nada por la cara que tenia Fred.

-¡¿Que te da risa?!-le pregunta muy enojado Fred-¡¡¿Crees que no puedo llegar a una relación seria con alguien o que?!!

-No, no es nada,.....lo siento-le respondió Ron riéndose para sus adentros.

Fred se volteo muy molesto y abrió la puerta, la atención de Ron volvió a la tienda, al entrar no podía creer que todas esas cosas fabulosas fueran de sus hermanos, al llegar a un mostrador con una puerta atrás, Ron vio una chica, no era Angelina mas bien era.

-¡¡Alicia!!, hola-dijeron los gemelos en coro.

-Hola-les respondió con una gran sonrisa, después dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione-¡¡¡¡Hermione, hola cuanto tiempo sin verte¡¡¡, ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Muy bien, también me alegro de verte-le respondió, Ron también se legraba de verla, claro no podía decirlo.

-¡¡¡Hola!!!-dijo una joven que había salido de la puerta de atrás del mostrador, era Angelina, Ron tardo un poco en reconócela ya que había cambiado mucho, se veía mas atractiva que antes, Ron se realmente se arrepentía  de haberse burlado de Fred.

-¿Como estas?-le pregunto a Fred, mientas lo abrazaba.

-Muy bien y ¿Tu?-le pregunto después de besarla.

-Muy bien como siempre-después volteo y saludo a Hermione.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos a casa-dijo George.

-Ok-le dijo Fred, mientras se volteaba hacia Angelina-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.

-No, gracias, Alicia me va acompañar-le respondió.

Todos salieron de la tienda y se despidieron de Angelina y Alicia, ya era realmente tarde y Ron estaba aburrido de estar casi todo el día cargando la capa y aparte de que nadie lo viera, siguieron su camino hacia las afueras de Hogsmeade, a medio camino los gemelos se separaron de Hermione y de Ron con el pretexto de que tenían que hablar de "cosas privadas del trabajo".

-Te crees que esto funcione-le susurra Fred a George.

-Por supuesto, aparte con el viajecito que van a hacer los dos solos..........

-Demente.

Mientras tanto con Ron y Hermione el asunto iba mas ó menos.

-¿A sucedido al interesante? Es decir ¿Harry tiene novia o algo así?-le pregunto Ron

-No, Cho fue su novia por un tiempo pero encontró a "alguien mejor", y tu hermana sigue siendo muy tímida frente a él.

-¿Y tu?.

-¿Yo?, ¡¿Que si a mi me interesa Harry?-Hermione estaba muy sorprendida.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!-le respondió de inmediato Ron, esta calmo un poco a Hermione-¿Que si tu tienes novio o pretendiente?.

-No, Krum me siguió insistiendo muchas veces pero yo siempre lo evadía, aparte estaba muy ocupada pensando en..........otras cosas-le respondió muy triste.

-Yo siempre envidiaba eso de ustedes dos.

-¿Que?.

-Ustedes siempre tenían un ser que los amaba y los quería que podía hacer cualquier cosa por ustedes, un enamorado, y yo no, siempre estuve solo nunca alguien se fijo en mi.

-Eso no es cierto.....

-¿Cómo que no es cierto?, dime alguien que estuviera enamorada de mi-le reprocho Ron.

-Bueno........este.........yo.......yo..-Hermione no pudo de terminar lo que iba a decir ya.........

-¡¡¡Hemos llegado!!!-grito Fred desde atrás.

Se encontraban frente a una gran casa, muy elegante, de color blanco, Ron estaba atónito sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, George saco unas llaves de su túnica y abrió la puerta, entro seguido de Fred y de Hermione, quien después de rato salió ya que Ron seguía afuera admirando la casa.

-Vamos entra-dijo Hermione buscándolo, Ron salió de su trance y se dirigió hacia la entrada, una vez adentro miro a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie desconocido y se quito la capa, ala vez que miraba a todos lados viendo el interior de la casa, había cuadro como los de Hogwarts que se movían, una gran escalera que llevaba hacia arriba, donde había muchas puerta de diversos tamaños, etc. 

-Buenas Noches, señor- le dijo una voz chillona proveniente de abajo que llamo su atención.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Un elfo!!!!!!!-grito Ron muy asombrado, mientras veía  al elfo. 

-¿Te gusta? Fue nuestra idea-le dijo George.

-Si, fue idea de tus hermanos-le dijo Hermione un poco molesta-al principio no lo aceptaba, pero me convencieron de que seria de mucha ayuda, y tengo que admitirlo, si lo es.

-¡¿Como que te convencieron?!, ¿De que hablas?-Ron no entendía lo que le trataban de decir.

-No le dijiste Hermione-le dijo Fred.

-Ehhh..no....se me olvido.

-¿Que cosa?-le pregunto Ron.

-Bueno......yo.......vivo con tus hermanos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!, ¡¡¡Tu vives con mis hermanos!!!.

-Cálmate-le dijo Fred, agarrandolo del hombro.

-Lo siento, Fred, pero no puedo, es decir...-Ron estaba un poco alterado-Todo  ha cambiado y es muy extraño, y no se nada de lo que le ha pasado a cada uno y,....... se me es muy difícil no sorprender de cualquier cosa que me entero,........ es muy difícil para mi, en este tiempo todo ha cambiado demasiado.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que el mundo no iba a dejar de girar desde que te encerraron-le dijo Hermione, Ron solo la miró con una cara de ira.   

Esa pequeña discusión pasó a ser una gran palea entre Hermione y Ron, quienes ahora se gritaban obscenidades y ofensas en la cara, Fred y George solo se les quedaban mirando lamentándose de la mala suerte que tenían para unir a alguien, después se fueron a sentar en la sala ha esperar a que se callaran, hasta que se oyó el azote de una puerta proveniente de arriba y salieron corriendo ha ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron los gemelos a coro desde el pasillo que unía al recibidor con la sala, al llegar encontraron a Ron solo, quien los volteo a ver una mirada de furia.

-Se enojo y no piensa llevarme con Harry mañana-les respondió Ron como si nada.

-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!, ¡¡Eso no puede ser!! ¡¿Entonces que hará?!-pregunto George.

-Nada se salió de esto-Ron suya igual de enojado.

-Bueno supongo que entonces te tendremos que llevar nosotros mañana con Harry-le dijo George ya más calmado.  

-Si-Ron ya parecía más calmado.

-Bueno,....¿No quieres comer algo?-le pregunto Fred ya que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-¡¡¡¡SIIII!!!!-respondió Ron de inmediato muy. 

Se dirigieron hacía la cocina, al llagar ahí Ron se quedo boquiabierto, la cocina era muy grande, había una barra con bancos como para unas 10 personas y unos muebles de madera muy asombrosos, también había un reloj como el de La Madriguera el cual no le sorprendió para nada.

-¿Por qué tienen una cocina tan grande si pueden hacer su propia comida con magia sin ocupar tanto espacio?-preguntó Ron mirando para todos lados.

-Na'mas, para gastar dinero y sentirnos muy ricos-respondió George.

-Aparte de que el elfo no puede usar magia.

-Y cuando la familia viene aquí cabemos todos-dijo George sentándose en un banco junto con Fred. 

-¡Aahhh!-dijo Ron en forma  sarcástica de asombro, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos. En eso llego el elfo.

-Buenas noches, ¿Desean algo mis señores?

-Si, tres cervezas de mantequilla-dijo Fred. 

-¡¿Qué también tienen cerveza de mantequilla?!-dijo Ron tratando de no volverse a enojar.   

-Si....pero, eh bueno eso no importa-le dijo George.

-Exacto;......... una pregunta, ¿Con quien te vas a ir al pasado?-se cuestiono Fred un poco preocupado.

-Buena pregunta, no lo se a lo mejor me vaya solo-dijo Ron.

-Podrías irte con Harry-sugirió George.

-Si talvez.

El silencio reino por una buen momento en la cocina, Ron le había pedido al elfo toda la comida que tuviera, George solo tomaba pequeños sorbos de su cerveza y Fred pensaba el algo.

-Ron, ¿Podrías aclararnos algo?-le pregunto Fred, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Ron.     

-¿Por qué demonios te llevaron a Azkaban?.


	3. El recuerdo primera parte

Capitulo 3.-"El recuerdo"    ~º primera parte º~ 

**  **

Al oír esto Ron se quedo atónito, ¡¿como podía ser que sus propios hermanos no hubieran sabido lo que le paso?!, era increíble.  

-No.... lo puedo..creer...son mis hermanos y ¿no saben lo que me paso?-Ron estaba realmente asombrado.

-Es que...estuvimos involucrados en problemas legales y no borraron la memoria-George se rió.

-No tienes algo más creíble-dijo Ron alzando la ceja.

-No, la mera verdad, no nos interesaba, ni hicimos lo menor posible para enterarnos, eres un mal hermano y no nos interesas....-Ron tenia los ojos de plato-jajaja, caíste-Fred lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, esto no es gracioso.

-Lo siento.

-Esta bien- suspiró Ron.

-Lo que realmente paso...bueno...es muy difícil de decir-George estaba un poco incomodo.

-Nuestro padres se volvieron "locos".

-No querían que nos enteráramos de lo que pasaba.

-Era muy extraño.

-Incluso cuando fuimos a tu juicio, nos sacaron.

-Si y todavía no había empezado.

-Bueno eso si que fue muy extraño, así que supongo que les tendré que contar lo que paso-suspiro Ron-Pero antes.....-los ojos de Fred y George se pusieron como platos ante la curiosidad de lo que les diría Ron-Quiero tomar una baño-Fred y George se decepcionaron, pesaron que pediría algo más coherente-Si voy a contar la historia de por que me encerraron, los voy a ser todo limpiecito, bonito y precioso.

-Bueno, esta bien-le respondió George un poco arto-Elfo, ven.

En eso regreso el elfo lo más rápido que pudo y se paro frente a Fred y George.

-Seria tan amable de llevar a nuestro hermano al baño, y de darle algo de vestir.

-¡Nada más no lo des mi túnica verde-azul!-reacciono Fred, George y Ron lo voltearon con cara de "what", Fred se sonrojo y después de un tiempo se decidió a decir-Es mi túnica de la suerte con ella me comprometí con Angelina.

-Loco-le respondieron George y Ron.

-Muy bien, mis señores-le respondió el elfo a los gemelos.

-Un momento, ¿No se supone que un elfo puede toca.......-Fred le tapo la boca a Ron antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Si, pero él no lo sabe-le susurró.

-Pero eso no se puede ¿O si?, es decir esta en su naturaleza saberlo-Ron volvía a estar confundido.

-Si se puede cuando tienes de tu lado dos mentes maestras, como yo y Fred y una chica que sabe absolutamente todo y te ayuda-le aclaro George.

-Quiere decir ¿Que le lavaron el cerebro?.

-Algo así, pero no entremos más en discusiones-le dijo Fred, y luego le susurro-El elfo se esta poniendo confuso.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos al rato-se despidió Ron, mientras salía de la cocina.

-Te das cuenta de que estuvo a  punto de quitarnos a nuestro elfo domestico-le dijo George a Fred.

-Si y  fue tan difícil lavarle el cerebro.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Tu crees que nos vaya a decir la verdad?-le pregunto George a Fred.

-No,.......-George se sorprendió-Dudo mucho que regrese lindo y precioso-termino Fred, George solo le sonrió.

Mientras tanto Ron, atravesó la sala, para luego salir al vestíbulo, lo cual no le llamo nada la atención ya que ya 

había estado ahí, pero lo que seguiría de ahí se le hizo un poco extraordinario, sus hermanos tenían por todos lados cosa extraña que él no había visto cuando niño, así siguió hasta que le elfo lo llevo a la parte de arriba y siguió caminando por pasillos extraños con muchas puerta de diversos tamaños, se preguntaba que será lo estaría detrás de esas puertas, pero el elfo seguía caminando y metiendo se de pasillo en pasillo, no quería perderlo ya que seria muy fácil de perderse ahí, hasta que el elfo al fin se detuvo en una puerta la cual se veía normal comparada con las demás.

-Espéreme aquí-le dijo el elfo mientras salía corriendo hacia otro pasillo.

Ron se quedo mirando a su alrededor se preguntaba como todos esos pasillos podrían estar dentro de una casa tan pequeña, y si sus hermanos no se habían perdido antes, luego se le vino a la mente Hermione lo cual lo lleno un poco de ira, pero también de duda, ¿Seguiría enojada con él mañana?, ¿La perdería para siempre?, no lo creía después de todo no había sido una gran pelea, después se volteo a la puerta y decidió abrirla, pero antes  la entreabrió para ver que no fuera a ver algo extraño y le saltara a la cara, se asomo y no vio nada extraño, así que decidió abrirla completamente, antes de que pudiera ver lo que había ahí completamente, llego el elfo con algo de ropa en las manos, Ron aun seguía extrañado de que un elfo pudiera tocar la ropa,  el único elfo que avía visto  con ropa era Dobby y Winky pero ellos eran experimentos de Hermione.

-Aquí tiene señor-dijo el elfo mientras extendía sus manos para darle la ropa.

-Gracias-dijo mientras agarraba la ropa y se metía al baño.

El baño era muy lujoso, tenia una enorme tina, y muchas botellitas de shampoo de colección, también había muchas toallas, el típico retrete y un  lavabo con un mueble de abajo, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención arriba de lavabo había un enorme....espejo......lo cual le hizo pensar que alguien era muy vanidoso o tal vez todos lo eran, pero otra cosa llamo su atención, el espejo tenia....focos.....muchos, lo cual significaba que tenían, ¡¿Electricidad?!, eso volvió a alterar un poco, pero luego le paso una idea por la mente, talvez su padre se lo había regalado a los gemelos y no usaba electricidad, eso lo calmo un poco, al fin después de un rato decidió bañarse con agua tibia para relajarse, así que abrió la llave.

Mientras tanto los gemelos seguían en la cocina hablando.

-¿Crees que vaya a inventar una historia?-Fred se encontraba un poco preocupado.

-No, no lo creo, somos sus hermanos.

-Exacto, y lo hemos tratado "como no se que" cuando era niño.

-Pero nos debe de tener confianza, aparte lo estamos ayudando.

-Tienes razón.

Así siguieron platicando hasta que....

-Ya regrese-Ron había vuelto a la cocina, ya bañado, con ropa decente y su largo cabello rojo recogido.

-Ya era tiempo-al parecer Fred estaba muy nervioso.

-Veo que te dejaste el pelo largo-le dijo George.

-Ehhhhhh........ ah si, así me gusta-dijo mientras se agarraba su cabello.

-Ok, ya estas listo para contarnos.

-Si.

-Grandioso-Fred no podía más con la desesperación.

-Muy bien,.......prim......-Ron se acordó de los focos-...esperen......

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-grito Fred.

-Cálmate.

-Si, si, como quieran, pero ya no aguanto la intriga.

-¿Por qué hay focos en el baño?

-¿Qué?-respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

-Si focos las cosas que tienen en el espejo.

-Aaah, bueno el espejo es un regalo de papá y venia con esas cosas muggles.

-Que bien, pensé que usaban electricidad.

-¿Qué tanto dices?.....¿Ocos?....y.....

-¿Electi....no se que?-termino Fred ya un poco calmado.     

-Así, ustedes no saben. Lo que pasa es que un día papá cuando ustedes estaban en Hogwarts y nosotros todavía no entrábamos, trajo todas esas cosas muggles.

-Excelente explicación.  

-Lo se.

-Bueno como sea.

-Cuenta.

-Bien pero, ¿Qué quieren que les cuente?

-¿Cómo que,  queremos que nos cuentes?

-Cuéntanos por que te encerraron.

-Si ya se, pero les cuento lo que sucedió, o las razones por las que me encerraron.

-¡Las razones!-dijo George después de pensar un momento.

-Muy bien,.......las razones son...por....-Ron tomo aire-....mmm bueno es muy difícil para mi decirlo pero .......fue por..."Asesinato e intento de asesinato" 

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, los gemelos no sabían que decir y Ron la verdad realmente estaba incomodo.

-¿Pero tu no hiciste eso o si?-Fred corto el silencio.

-No.

-Que bien-suspiro.

-Entonces.......-George no entendía.

-Todo fue una trampa, en la que yo quede como el culpable, y como  el Ministerio de Magia  es demasiado ingenuo creía en esa realidad falsa , por eso me encerraron de una forma injusta, y lo peor de todo ¡Es que nadie murió, eso también fue un engaño¡.

-Wow-suspiro Fred.

-Eso me suena a algo-dijo George

-¿A quién se supone que mataste?     

-A Daniel Hauseman.

-¡¡¿El chico "bonito" de Ravenclaw?!!

-Si.

-¿Quien?

-El chico que entro cuando nosotros estábamos en el 7 curso-aclaro Fred.

-No recuerdo.

-El que era casi igual a Percy solo que este estaba rodeado de chicas- continuo Ron.

-Uno de pelo café claro, que cuando brillaba tomaba un color rubio apasionante-dijo Fred, imitando la voz de una chica, luego se aclaro la garganta y continuo-alto, que era prefecto y tenia 2 medallas del premio asnal y poseía una gran magia.

-???????

-¡¡El novio de tu hermana!!-grito Ron desesperado.

-Ese no era Collin.

-No ese fue un mal entendido. 

-No, no lo recuerdo

-Bueno luego te acordaras.

-Ok-respondió George muy desanimado-Pero explícame ¿Cómo que nadie murió? 

-Si, cuéntanos más detalladamente TODO lo que paso.

-Bueno, en Hogwarts empezaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas ese año, la primera fue el día después de la ceremonia de elección........


End file.
